


Fire Will Reign

by Baelon_Blackfyre_The_First



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelon_Blackfyre_The_First/pseuds/Baelon_Blackfyre_The_First
Summary: The second son of a Mad King, Daeron Targaryen picks up the pieces as the rebellion breaks out. The future of his House rests not on the shoulders of his reckless elder brother but his.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Daeron Targaryen (Son of Aerys II), Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen, Daemon Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon/Jon Snow
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. DAERON

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say. Hope you enjoy!

**DAERON**

He pulled on the reins to slow down his horse. They had arrived. He could see the multitude of banners as the war camp stretched as far as the eye could see. A foreboding castle stood on the edge, Storms End. The seat of House Baratheon, a house that had long been loyal to House Targaryen since the conquest. _And now they were traitors_ he thought bitterly. "Lord Tyrell must have close to fifty thousand men", the voice belonged to his sworn sword Ser Jasper The Songbird, a famed knight well known for his talent of singing second only to Daeron's brother Rhaegar. "They're wasted on a siege", came the harsher raspy voice of Ser Errold Footly the heir to Tumbleton, "Stannis Baratheon has less than a thousand men inside the castle". Daeron knew of course that Robert Baratheon had taken his banners north after his defeat at Ashford, leaving the Stormlands largely vulnerable. He also knew how much of a fortress Storms End was, it had never been taken. Despite the lack of men Stannis could hold the castle for a long time. "Banners approach my Prince", said Daemon Velaryon his squire. Daeron saw the approaching retinue carry the Banner of House Tyrell.

"Greetings Prince Daeron. My lord has sent for me to escort you to him, if you'll kindly follow me", the knight leading the retinue said. "Gladly Ser please lead the way" Daeron responded with courtesy. As the rode through the camp he thought about what he would say to Mace Tyrell. He tried to remember the lessons his mother would give him about the Lords of the Great Houses. From what he remembered Lord Tyrell was a proud man which made sense given his station as Lord Paramount. He could demand that the Lord give him some of his men. As a Prince of the Realm it was within his rights, it's was his father would do. Lord Mace was sworn to answer when called upon by House Targaryen but men were fickle during times of war. Daeron decided he would not take his father's route, he had seen how his father had alienated Tywin Lannister, another proud Lord of a Great House. _What would Rhaegar do_? He knew how the Lords viewed Rhaegar, in their eyes he was the perfect heir and promised to be a great king; the greatest since Jaehaerys The Wise. His father had also been a promising king and look how well that turned out. Daeron knew it was an unfair comparison, he knew his brother wasn't as vain and prideful as his father had been at the start of his reign but he was just as reckless. Still he was faced with the dilemma of what to do. Rhaegar had that natural charm that made men follow him. Daeron could be charming when he wanted but it did not come as easily to him as it did Rhaegar. He could make promises to the Lord, _but what promises could a second born son of a king make to a lord paramount?_ A prominent place in his father's court? The Tyrells were steward before House Targaryen made them rulers of the reach, they had never really held a prominent place at court throughout the reign of previous Kings. Yes this could work...He was disturbed from his thoughts when they all came to a halt in front of a large tent. Daeron dismounted his horse and bid his squire to look after it. Ser Errold and Ser Jasper stood on either side of him as the knight urged them to follow him into the tent.

As soon as he enters the tent his eyes land on the tall broad-shouldered man with brown curly hair dressed in a fine green doublet with gold trimmings. He immediately assumes that the man in Lord Tyrell. "You stand in the presence of Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden, Lord Paramount of the Mander, Defender of the Marches, High Marshal of the Reach and Warden of the South" a young man he could only assume was the Lord's page shouted the mouthful of titles. If he had thought Mace Tyrell was a proud man before, he was certain now. The smile on the man's face as the boy said his titles reached his eyes. "My lord" the knight who had escourted them here spoke, "Prince Daeron Targaryen, son of King Aerys the second of His Name, and his companions Ser Errold Footly and Ser Jasper the Songbird". 

"Greetings my lords" Daeron said looking at all the lords present. The man on Lord Tyrells right would have to be Paxter Redwyne judging by sigil on his clothing. He noticed that all the other lords were armoured except for Lord Tyrell and Lord Redwyne. "My Pince I must admit it was a surprise when I received word that you were approaching. I had thought you were in King's Landing with your brother Prince Rhaegar" Lord Mace said. "And what gave you that impression my lord?" Daeron asked raising one of his eyebrows, "It is common knowledge that my wife, the Lady Ashara Dayne, and I have been residing at Starfall for almost a year as she is currently with child". 

"It is my Prince" replied Lord Redwyne this time, "However we had assumed that you had ridden with Prince Rhaegar emerged from Dorne with the Dornish forces".

"I did receive word of Rhaegar's march whilst still but due to my wife's condition I could not join my brother until my son or daughter was born. Two moons ago I received a summon from my father, giving me orders to gather the Reachmen forces and march north" Daeron responded. The last part was a lie, his father had only ordered for his presence in King's Landing. He kept his face even so they would not detect the lie. Lord Mace widened his eyes and looked to Lord Paxter who then proceeded, "We also received a raven from the King calling for our forces to make for the capital". Daeron was taken aback by that. If they had received orders to go to King's Landing then why were they here? "I don't understand my Lord, if my father has called you to King's Landing then why is your army not prepared to march?" he asked. Lord Tyrell let out a sigh, "As you can see my Prince we are in the middle of a siege. If we can take the Pretender's ancestral seat it might demoralize his men and he might lose followers".

"You'd disobey the order of your king?" he cursed his voice for sounding angrier than he meant. The Lord's eyes bulged in what Daeron would assume was shock, "Of course not my Prince. We'd assumed since Prince Rhaegar took a considerable amount of Dornish forces which will no doubt be joined by the Lords of the Crownlands that he would be able to handle the rebels. We on the other hand would make for King's Landing after taking the Pretender's home and capturing his brothers". Daeron felt his blood boil, "You assume too much my lord. My father, YOUR KING has given you the order to march your men to the Capital and whilst I understand your reasoning in terms of this siege, how many men do you have here in your army?"

"Close to fifty thousand my Prince" Lord Mace responded with a somewhat panicked face. "Fifty thousand men??" Daeron asked incredulously, "All those men sieging a castle with a garrison of what, less a than a thousand men?" He noticed one of the lord looking at Mace Tyrell with disapproval, the sigil on his armour was that of House Tarly which would make the man Randyll Tarly the lord responsible for Robert Baratheon's defeat at Ashford, he decided to take the opportunity and walked towards the lord. "Lord Tarly" he said and the man nodded, "How many men would a siege like this require?". The Lord looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "According to our reports the castle has about five hundred men stationed as a garrison. Stannis Baratheon cannot call on more men seeing as his brother took his banners north. Trying to storm the castle would be futile, we'd lose a lot of men without making any ground. I would recommend we starve them out by maintaining the siege. As to how many men we would need to maintain a siege, the minimum for a castle like Storms End I would say ten thousand".

He looked to Mace Tyrell who seemed to be fuming at Lord Tarly's response. "Well my Lord it seems we have a solution that will benefit both you plans and the interests of House Targaryen. You will not storm the castle, you will merely wait and starve them out. Lord Tarly says ten thousand men can do the job, however I am willing to leave you here with half of your men" he sees the Lord's face relax a bit, "The rest will march with me north" he says commandingly. He looks around the tent and see that most of the lords are in agreement with what he said. "If we are in agreement my Lord I would beg your leave to rest it has been a tiresome journey. We shall meet in the morn to iron out the details". The Reach Lord nodded, "Of course my Prince, Ser Jon Fossoway shall lead you and your companions to the accommodations we had prepared".

As he followed the knight out of the tent he allowed himself a small smile of victory, but he couldn't celebrate yet. Tonight he would rest and hopefully dream of his wife and unborn child. He made a promise to return to them and he intended to keep it.


	2. DAERON II

He woke up drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He stared into the space in front of him trying to make sense of what he had seen or what he had dreamt. He had dreamt of dragons before but this was different. Before he would dream of mounting a dragon and soaring the sky as majestic as his ancestors, however in this dream he could only watch as the symbol of his house was devoured by wolves, falcons, stags, and lions. _Stark, Arryn, and Baratheon._ Did this mean his house would fall at the hands of the rebels? He knew most common folk referred to his brother as the last dragon, did this mean Rhaegar would fall? Then the issue of the lions confused him even more. The Lannisters hadn't aligned themselves with the rebels, had they? He knew his father had made insult after insult to the Lord of Casterly Rock, but would that be enough for him to rebel against House Targaryen? And what of the Tullys? Daeron had heard Eddard Stark had wed Hoster Tully's daughter for an army, but he did not see Trouts in his dream. Would they turn on the rebels or would they fall? He felt his headache, he needed wine but he would not wake Daemon. The boy has been like a little brother to him ever since he took his as a squire. He walked lightly across his tent to pour himself a cup, he was used to Dornish Red mostly due to his wife's influence but he was among Reachmen, and all they had Arbor Gold. He found it too sweet for his liking but it calmed him all the same. He thought about writing to his father and warning him about the possibility of Tywin's treachery but thought better of it. His father saw traitors everywhere real and imagined, he would no doubt already be aware of the possibility of Tywin joining the rebellion. If the Lannisters had really joined the rebels Rhaegar would most certainly fall, not only would he be outnumbered, he would be outmatched. He needed to ride north as soon as possible.

"My Prince" came the drowsy voice of his squire, "Did I wake you Daemon?" he asked hoping he hadn't deprived his faithful squire of a well-earned rest. "No my Prince I..." the boy stuttered, "You're afraid aren't you Daemon" he saw the boy look down in shame. "It's okay to be afraid Daemon, even I am afraid," he said reassuringly. The boy looked at him in wonder, "What...what are you afraid of my Prince?" he asked his voice still laced in fear. He understood, most squires feared a clout in the ear if they asked about things that most would deem not their place to ask about, but he had never had that type of relationship with his squire. Sure the boy would get mischievous and unruly from time to time, and Daeron would discipline him but he had never given him cause to fear him. It must have been something else. "Speak freely with me Daemon you have nothing to fear." 

"I...I overhead some of the knights talking about his grace" the boy said, "They said awful things". "What did they say Daemon?" Daeron asked more curious to know what his squire had overheard. "They said the king...they said that he was mad, that he burned people alive" the boy looked away as he said the last part. He frowned and poured himself another cup, he was tempted to offer one to Daemon as well but decided against it. "Did they say anything else?", the boy looked to be fighting himself on what to say next. "They said Lord Tyrell didn't go to King's Landing because he was afraid the king would burn him too. That the king had dragons in the Red Keep that fed on the Lords of Westeros". He walked towards his squire and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Daemon, you've done nothing wrong in fact I'm very grateful you told me all of this". He hugged the boy and held him, "I assure you no harm will come to you Daemon, not from those knights, my father or his imaginary dragons". He let go of the boy and smiled, "Now get some sleep I don't want you falling off your horse tomorrow" he said ruffling the boy's silver hair. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Tarly," he said in surprise as he saw the lord approach him outside his tent. "My Prince, this is Lord Rowan, we have decided to be the ones to accompany you north. I have experience facing the Pretender Robert Baratheon and Lord Rowan is an accomplished commander" Lord Tarly said dryly as Lord Rowan nodded in agreement next to him. "I am happy to hear that my Lords, although truth be told I had yet to meet with Lord Mace and hear from him which Lords he would spare me" Daeron responded. The Lord frowned and proceeded, "With due respect, my Prince were it up to my liege, he would spare you no men at all". Daeron was taken aback by this and it must have shown because this time it was Lord Rowan who spoke, "It is true my Prince. Lord Tyrell seeks to stay out of this war and wait to see who prevails". The thought had occurred to Daeron before but he had dismissed it. "If that is the case then why has he sieged Storm's End? If he believes the Pretender might win the war why would he besiege his home?", he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Ser Jasper. "My Prince if I may, I feel such a discussion would be better had inside your tent. Ser Errold and I shall stand guard to ensure you are not disturbed" the knight said and he agreed. He entered his tent and was followed by the Lords.

"My Prince I believe it would be most prudent if we act fast, our men have already prepared to march before noon" Lord Rowan spoke first. "You still haven't told me why Lord Tyrell would commit this treason my Lords" Daeron replied sharply. The Lords looked at each other before Lord Tarly spoke, "Lord Mace may be our liege my Prince, but everyone knows it is Lady Olenna, his mother who makes the decisions for him. Lady Olenna was once betrothed to your namesake Prince Daeron the son of King Aegon the fifth who like all of King Aegon's children spurned his duty. Lady Olenna didn't take kindly to the rejection despite her attempts to prove otherwise. She probably still harbours resentment for House Targaryen for that insult". Daeron was shocked by this revelation. It was well known that his granduncle had _different_ preferences, however, he hadn't known that the lady in question had taken that as a slight. She had wed the Lord of Highgarden because of that 'slight', surely that was better than any life she could have had with his granduncle Daeron. He looked to the two lords, "Very well my Lords, I appreciate your candor and loyalty to House Targaryen. I will inform Lord Tyrell of our departure and we shall march north immediately". They both bowed their heads and said "My Prince" in unison and exited his tent. 

He was left alone to his thoughts. _Traitors! Traitors everywhere!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post more frequently. In the meantime hope you enjoy.


	3. ASHARA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated. Just minor changes. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

> She had cursed and raged when the letter arrived. The fact that he had been so calm about it incensed her even more. _"It is a summon from my father Ashara, he is the king..."_ he had tried to explain. _"The king can burn in the seven hells for all I care"_ she had snapped, _"I am with child Daeron or have you forgotten?"_. The expression on his face had been one of hurt. She had been trying to hurt him on purpose, trying to make him realise what a fool he would be for answering the king's summons. _"That's unfair. You know very well I am doing this for both of you as much I am doing it for my family. What do you think will happen if my family falls Ashara? Do you think our son or daughter will be safe?"_ he had said tears welling up in his eyes. They had held each other tight that night, him whispering promises and sweet nothings into her ear. The following morning she had made him vow to her that he will return and that their child would grow up with a father. She had watched him leave with his two companions, Ser Errold Footly and Ser Jasper the singer knight. They weren't knights of the kingsguard, but they were excellent warriors and she trusted them to protect her husband as kingsguard would. She had sent silent prayers to the gods to return him to her. He was only ten and four, ten and three when they had wed. He had been handsome in his black doublet embroided with red and gold dragons, and his red cloak. He had been tall for his age, definitely taller than her despite being older than him. She remembered how he looked at her, as if she were the brightest star in the night sky, that is what he called her _my bright star_. Dornish ladies were no swooning maidens but he made her heart beat faster with the look he gave her, a look he reserved solely for her. Their marriage had been one of love from the start. Every other maiden in the realm thought themselves in love with Rhaegar. The tall, gallant, handsome heir to the Iron Throne. It was a match every Lord in Westeros wished for his daughter, that and the idea of being goodfather to the future King. For a time her father had wished the same, trying to fill her head with ideas of being Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. It didn't help that her brother Arthur was Prince Rhaegar's best friend and kingsguard. Her father would pressure both of them to push for a match, until her brother revealed that the only match the Prince would consider was with Tywin Lannister's daughter, Cersei Lannister. It made sense politically, House Lannister was more powerful than House Dayne who were bannermen to House Martell. The rejection hadn't hurt her as it did her father. It was only when he received a letter with the King's seal asking for her hand in marriage for Prince Daeron Targaryen, the Prince of Summerhall in name only, seeing as the Castle was still in ruins. She had later found out from her brother that Prince Daeron had seen her three years prior at the tourney in Oldtown where her friend Princess Elia had wed Ser Baelor Hightower, Lord Leyton's heir. According to Arthur the boy had been smitten to the point where he lashed out during sparring sessions when teased about it. 
> 
> She smiled at the thought. That boy was now her husband and father of her unborn child. At only ten and four he was more of a man than most men she knew. She still feared for him. She cursed Aerys Targaryen and Prince Rhaegar for causing this war. A small part of her wished Aerys and Rhaegar would die, but it was overruled by a part of her that understood what that would mean for Daeron. He would be king. _He's never once mentioned a desire for ruling._ Besides it would kill him if his family came to harm. Aerys may be a madman, Rhaegar a reckless fool, but his brother Viserys is a child and his mother, _gods that woman has suffered enough._ Ashara felt a minor discomfort in her belly, she looked down at her swollen stomach and rubbed it gently. _You worry about your father too don't you little one._ "Is everything alright daughter?" she heard her father's hoarse voice laced with concern. "I am alright father, just praying for the safe return of my husband" she smiled at her father looking to ease his worries. He gave her a sad smile in return and gave her a letter, "It is from your brother" he said before she could raise the question.
> 
> _Dearest Sister_
> 
> _I apologise for writing you like this, especially with everything that has happened but I am in desperate need of your help. As you know Prince Rhaegar absconded with Lady Lyanna of House Stark. The truth of the matter is that they eloped and now she is with child. Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell and I are keeping her and Rhaegar's unborn heir safe. However we are knights and know nothing of delivering children, and her state is to delicate for travel. I beg you to send a few women you can trust and are capable of delivering a child. There is an inn a few miles outside Kingsgrave I shall be there._
> 
> _Your loving brother, Arthur_
> 
> There had been a few times in her life when her brother had truly angered her, this was one of them. He had disappeared with his halfwit Prince after they had helped him start a war and now he needed her help. If he had been here she would have slapped some sense into him. "Has he gone mad?" she threw the letter to the floor and started pacing around, "Calm down daughter. I understand your frustration but it does no good to dwell on it now. Arthur has requested our help and he shall have it. This child the Stark girl carries will be a cousin to yours and Daynes never turn their back on family" her Lord father stated. He walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Your brother was a fool for not dissuading the Prince in this folly but he is my son. So I ask you daughter to let go of your anger, it is not good for the babe especially when you are so close to term". She sighed and nodded at her father's words. "Wylla lost her babe recently, she would make a good nursemaid. I had thought of suggesting her for your babe but we'll find another. Who else do you recommend we send to your brother?" her father questioned. "Linda and Ruth have served at Starfall all their lives and they are very discreet well Ruth is" she offered thinking about the girls who had been looking after her during her pregnancy. Her father raised an eyebrow, "Well then it is settled. I'll send Ruth and Wylla with a few trusted guards to Arthur's location and you daughter must rest" he said before kissing her forehead then leaving.
> 
> She knew her father did not want her to worry but she couldn't help it. She would give birth soon and her husband was off fighting a war that could possibly bring an end to his family. _What will become of my child if House Targaryen falls?_ If it is a boy then it would be a threat to whoever claims the throne. She thought of the Stark girl and felt a little pity. No! She was Ashara of House Dayne, descendant of the Torrentine Kings, the sister to the Sword of the Morning, and soon to be mother of a Prince or Princess of House Targaryen. She would not give in to despair. Should the worst happen, she would be prepared.


End file.
